1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroponic growing systems, and more particularly, to an improved floating planting tray having a continuous planting trough, light control elements and providing for continuous air root growth during the growing cycle.
2) Description of Related Art
Various hydroponic growing systems are known in the prior art. The type of self-contained growing units for non-commercial home use that have a floating planting tray also have fixed positions for planting individual plants. This creates issues, particularly with larger plants, as the prior art planting trays provides no flexibility in managing the spacing of the plants. Accordingly, there is a need to allow for adjustable spacing between plants in these type of hydroponic growth systems.
Further, the hydroponic growing systems in the prior art fail to adequately facilitate the growth of “air roots”. Air roots grow laterally out from the plant seeking air above the liquid nutrient solution used to feed the plants. In traditional systems, the base of the plant is fully submerged in the liquid nutrient solution and air root growth does not occur until the liquid nutrient solution level is reduced via usage and evaporation to create a “void” for the air roots to grow. Also, with this type of system, once the air roots emerge, if the liquid level rises and the air roots are submerged, the plant will essentially drown. With fully floating systems in which the planting tray always is positioned at the water level, there is never an opportunity for air root growth which significantly enhances plant growth.
Additionally, these type of hydroponic growing systems are often placed outside and the prior art does not disclose any system that prevents the sunlight from entering the nutrient reservoir. This can lead to increased evaporation of the liquid nutrient solution and the unwanted growth of algae in the reservoir.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hydroponic growing system having a planting tray that provides flexibility in managing the spacing of the plants and will accommodate a variety of planting materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydroponic growing system having a floating planting tray that provides for the continuous growth of air roots above the liquid nutrient during the duration of the growing cycle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydroponic growing system having light control elements associated with the planting tray to restrict light entry into the reservoir to reduce the formation of algae and evaporation of the liquid nutrient solution.